


Insecurity is Bliss

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Doctor Thomas Elliot - Fandom, Hush - Fandom, Thomas Elliot - Fandom
Genre: Batman - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas Elliot's girlfriend is worried that he is losing interest in her, but when she reveals this to him, he proves her very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurity is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot featuring Bruce's childhood friend before he became the infamous Hush.

Looking wistfully across the ballroom at the party goers, Serafine sighed as she spotted her boyfriend amongst a group of other men, all considerably older than him, but struggling to match his intelligence all the same. She had considered interrupting the group of conversing doctors and, make no mistake, had she been feeling her normal, feisty self, she would've flounced over to them, no fear.

However, she was not feeling herself at all and could do nothing but stare at Tommy, yearning for him to come back over to her, to kiss her, to hold her, slip his arm around her waist, even just to talk to her, rather than neglecting her completely, as he had been doing of late.

Suddenly, she was snapped from her thoughts as she felt a light nudge just above her elbow.

"What's the matter with you?" Bruce asked with a mock seriousness, capturing Tommy's attitude perfectly.

"Why do you care?" She muttered, in no mood to humour Bruce and his impressions of his childhood friend.

"Alright, let me put it in a way that's less Tommy-esque; how are you? You don't seem like your usual energetic and seductive self."

"I don't know..." Serafine sighed. "Tommy has been ignoring me pretty much all week and I'm getting tired of it. We're supposed to be dating and he hardly ever gives me any attention at all. It's like I'm not even there..." She explained, brushing one of the fiery curls she had left loose behind her ear. "I know he's busy and really stressed out, but it's impossible to know how to approach him and ask if he's okay... I feel like he needs a massage or a cuddle or something, anything to take work off his mind and make him a little less... irritable, but I don't know what to do..."

"Ok, firstly..." Bruce began. "Tommy is irritable ninty-nine-point-nine percent of the time. That's not his workload, that's his personality. Second of all, he has to be forced to relax and enjoy things. He doesn't like being ordered around or looking weak, but you just have to make him realise your doing it for his benefit." Bruce then paused and glanced over at his copper-headed friend. "Lastly, have you ever tried actually talking to him about the way he's making you feel?"

Serafine blushed scarlet red and bit her lip. "Well... no, but..."

"Honestly, Sera, you'd be surprised." He reassured. "Alright, Tommy's a little obstinate and not the most sensitive person, but he is capable of at least some understanding and compassion."

"Somehow, I don't find that very comforting..." The slender-bodied dermatologist replied. "I don't know, Bruce... Maybe he just doesn't love me, anymore..."

"No!" Bruce cried, fetching a few curious stares from the people nearby. "Don't think like that! Don't give up on him! I know he still loves you."

"You sound very sure of yourself, Bruce..."

"I know he loves you. Believe me, Sera - he loves you!"

"Why is it so easy for you to see that, but when I look, I can't find any evidence to suggest what you say is true?" She asked.

"We've been friends since we were kids, remember?" He grinned. Seeing Serafine's doubtful expression, he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said; "Honestly, I think if you just talk to him, this whole matter will be resolved..."

With that, the entrepreneur left her to think about what on Earth she could possibly say to Tommy to make him understand how she felt. It would be no easy task,although at the same time, she could test whether Bruce's theory was correct. She wanted Tommy to love her, for she loved him whole-heartedly, but she didn't want to be with him if he did not share those feelings...

The car ride back to Tommy's apartment was mostly filled with small-talk, meaningless conversation that was just an excuse for Serafine to try to find the answer to her question. He didn't seem in the least bit bothered about her - not romantically, anyway. He was treating her more like an acquaintance than his girlfriend, which pained her. She was now convinced he had lost interest in her...

By the time they had made it through the front door, the young woman was exasperated by the lack of affection he gave her. She decided enough was enough. She would talk to him tonight, right this second. She had to hear what Thomas thought of her from his own mouth.

She set her bag down on the coffee table, took a deep breath and began.

"Tommy, we need to talk." She said. He placed the keys on the kitchen work surface and turned to face her, his eyebrow raised as if he was telling her to continue. "I just want to know why you've been giving me the cold shoulder all week. I wouldn't mind so much if I knew what I'd done, but the thing is, I don't and it worries me. You never talk to me about anything and I'm getting genuinely concerned about you, but I don't know how to approach you and make you feel like you can trust me enough to tell me..." Whilst she had been talking, Tommy's glare had slowly become more and more intense, yet he didn't speak a word. He just stood, his hands pressed against the marble surface, listening to Serafine. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I know you probably hate me right now, but I'm just confused as to where our relationship is going and... and I love you, but I want to know... if you still love me... That's all I've been thinking about for days and I just need to know..."

Tommy sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose before locking eyes with her again. "Of course I love you, Serafine." He said as if she was stupid. "I don't know what would make you think that I don't. But I have many concerns about you, whether you realise it or not." He informed her, moving around the counter and closing the distance between them a few long strides. "Look at you." He said almost angrily, touching his hand to her rosy cheek softly. "Beautiful, intelligent, confident. You are the very meaning of the word desire... I hate watching you go out to work every morning, knowing that others will want you just like I do... I dread to think of all the unsavoury characters lurking in the shadows, waiting for you to float by so they can take you for themselves..." He finished with a growl.

Suddenly, it was as though the young woman's entire world had been turned upside down and the realisation hit her; Tommy was insecure.

However, he wasn't the only one, and it took a great deal of Serafine's strength to admit what she did next.

"You have no reason to be insecure." She told him. "I love you and only you. I would never even think about going off with anyone else! You know I'm always careful when I'm walking to and from work. I always stick to the safe streets, Tommy. I doubt anyone will abduct me in the high street!" She then averted her gaze to anywhere in the room but him and continued. "Do you think it's easy for me to just sit there everyday and listen to my colleagues druel over you? Yes, Tommy, you're handsome. Get used to it!" She snapped, noting his unusual surprise.

There was a silence between the two as a tear threatened to slip down Serafine's face, but before it could surpass her cheekbone, Tommy gently brushed it away.

"It seems as though we are both insecure..." He said, his expression softening.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." She muttered. "I had no idea you felt that way... But your love means the world to me, Tommy. I don't want to lose it. That's why I'm so worried. All these drop-dead gorgeous girls at work... They just make me so jealous!" She finished, raising her voice a little.

"You are far more beautiful." Tommy replied seriously, placing his hands on either side of her face.

They drew closer to one another and Serafine rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent of champagne and cologne that emanated from him. She had longed for this contact for what felt like an eternity, her skin sparking wherever his hands lay; her face, neck, back, hips. Tommy moved lower and stopped at her hip bone, finally touching his lips to hers.

The red-headed beauty sighed with long-awaited relief into the kiss, savouring his touch, drinking in his taste, enjoying the intimacy she had missed out on for so long.

She gingerly moved her hands slowly up to his neck, wary of displeasing him and causing him to release her. She wanted to stay like this for as long as she could. Tommy wasn't often in the mood to prolong such intimate contact, so she had to take advantage of that while she was able.

However, much to her surprise, Tommy only deepened the kiss and his grip on her hips tightened, sending pleasant flutters through Serafine. Normally, she would have questioned such behaviour, but she was too far gone to care, lost in the gentle display of passion.

Tommy slowly broke the kiss just then, but his arms snaked further about her waist and he bore that intense, serious expression that only he could make sexy.

"Hmmm..." He muttered, seemingly deep in thought. "Remind me - how long have we been together, Serafine?"

"Just over a month..." She replied, trying to exude an atmosphere of calm, although her desperate hands clinging to the collar of his tailored blazer somewhat destroyed this illusion.

"And I haven't once invited you to my bedroom?" He asked, his brows furrowed and tone raised as he put on a mock curiosity. "How rude of me..."

Serafine felt everything from her waist down tighten deliciously and she shivered as his still deceptively gentle hand touched the small of her back, guiding her down the hallway with only the slightest contact.

When a large, dark wood door came into view at the end of the hall, she nearly hesitated; Tommy's room. The one place that was strictly out of bounds to everyone except Tommy. Still, she kept walking, for it was as though he was pushing her forward with his mind, barely touching her, but compelling her to keep going. She only stopped when her nose was a few millimetres from the door.

She turned to face him, but he only held a grin that was half polite, half malicious as he said; "Ladies first."

Serafine swallowed and slowly reached for the handle, her pale, slender fingers curling around the beautifully carved wood, but she paused a little and looked at Tommy once more. She was wary of his tendency to be unpredictable. He could change his mind now, curtly step in front of her and shut himself away again, closing the door on her, perhaps for good.

To her surprise, his lips slowly curled into his signature smug smirk and he said; "If you'd rather we have our fun in the hall..."

Serafine hurriedly twisted the handle and stepped inside, waiting for Tommy to follow her in. However, even after he did, he was left to close the door himself as she gazed around his room.

It was as dark as she had expected it to be, with deep red, almost maroon wallpaper, a wooden floor, a carpet in the middle that was a mixture of dark colours and a large, beautiful bed with fluffy pillows and maroon sheets.

The click of the lock on the door resonated throughout the room, but before Serafine could turn to Tommy, he had wrapped his arms smoothly around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" He whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her hairs stand on end.

"Yes..." She smiled. "It's just like I imagined..."

"So you've dreamt about my room?" He asked her, his voice dripping with allure, sending chills through her. "What else have you dreamt about, hm? Undressing each other by moonlight? Sharing passionate kisses beneath the sheets? Crying out with pleasure as I make you feel like no other has before...?"

Serafine closed her eyes as the curl of red hair slipped from behind her ear again, letting Tommy's sultry voice dance around her like leaves caught up in a spiralling gust of wind. She leaned back into his embrace and his lips touched her earlobe, making her shiver and her toes curled within the red heels she wore.

"That, and so much more..." She admitted, feeling his grip on her tighten just a little.

Just then, a low chuckle escaped him, sending tingles across her neck. "You should have told me, my dear. I would have been very eager to bring your fantasies to life..."

"I'm far too self-conscious..."

"Believe me, Serafine, you have no reason to be." He said and released her.

She feared for a moment that he had changed his mind, but he only removed his jacket and slung it over the back of a chair in the corner. He removed his tie next and approached her once more, kissing her cheek before moving behind her again, surprising her when he began to gently pull the pins out of her hair.

Tommy did love Serafine's hair... Long, silky, fiery, just like her personality. As he removed the grips one by one, more of her red locks came loose and fell in little curls over her shoulders.

Feeling his fingertips brush the back of her neck every now and then was heaven to her. She tried to savour his touch, his smell, his taste from the kiss earlier, but it was all a fleeting memory; as soon as his hands touched her, the contact disappeared, leaving only a light tingle in his wake.

Eventually, he drew out the final pin and her hair cascaded over her back. Tommy stood in front of her and admired this new view of her. Normally, she would always keep her hair tied back and the curls would be tamed via various different methods, but he had never seen her like this before. She looked wild, in a very graceful sort of way, with her hair falling over her chest, following the curve of her breasts and stopping a few inches below.

Tommy then imagined that her red dress was gone and that she stood naked before him, her cheeks as red as her hair that barely concealed her nipples. Her alabaster skin provided a beautiful contrast as though she were an angel in a tapestry, but a shy one at that, moving to cover herself and protect her modesty when his eyes travelled further down...

Of course, Serafine was still wearing her dress, but she didn't know how much longer she wanted to. Tommy was still as serious and stoic as ever, but his eyes betrayed his desire; his dark irises took in every inch of her body hungrily, so that when his gaze settled on her breasts, his stare was an almost tangible feeling.

As Tommy had predicted, a blush crept up her cheeks and she folded her hands over her abdomen, looking down and biting her lip. Something about her shyness made the corners of his mouth twitch upwards into a grin. He was pleased he had found such a beautiful and intelligent woman with such modesty. Really, she was perfect. There wasn't a thing he would change about her - other than the fact that she was still fully clothed.

Suddenly, as though she had gained a great amount of courage right then and there, Serafine locked eyes with him and bravely dared to step towards him, pressing her lips against his, feeling an intense, pleasurable twinge in her stomach.

One of Tommy's hands fisted in her hair and gave a low growl into the kiss, finally verbally expressing how he felt. Slowly, she began to unbutton his dress shirt, her excitement building by the second. She had never seen Tommy shirtless...

However, before she could get very far, his free hand whipped behind her to the zip on her dress and he pulled it all the way down, slipping the soft material over her shoulders and exposing her smooth, pale skin.

Before Serafine could jump back shyly and throw her arms across her body, Tommy firmly seized her wrists and brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing them on both hands before placing them on his chest.

"Please, continue." He grinned, signalling for her to undo more of his shirt buttons.

At Tommy's request, she did as she was told and slowly carried on, moving down until she reached the last button, undoing it rapidly before he shrugged out of the garment.

The dim light of the street lamp outside filtered in through the window, illuminating his well-built chest and broad shoulders. His copper hair wasn't quite so immaculate anymore and his neck and cheeks were beginning to flush a little with desire. Something about that made Serafine smile, but his gaze had become stern again, so she said:

"You're very, very handsome, Tommy."

"I've noticed." He replied as she stepped towards him and placed her soft hands on his abdomen. He had muscles in places she never expected him to, but then again, so did she.

She spent a considerable amount of time at the gym in her quest to finally be happy with her body, although deep down, she knew she never would be. She had been hospitalised several times as a teenager with anorexia, but now that she was older, losing weight tended to revolve around exercise more than starvation (although it still played a large part).

She was grateful to Tommy for keeping her well-fed; if she could help it, she probably would only eat one full meal and few snacks in a day, but he had always made sure she was very well looked after.

Serafine's hands travelled further upwards, the soft sensations causing Tommy to close his eyes and shiver. He greatly enjoyed this attention, for it was rare that anyone did anything nice for him. She tried, but he supposed he was too closed or too absorbed in his work to ever notice.

Now, however, there was something he did notice. Whilst Serafine had been exploring his bare chest, his own hands had wandered over hips and up her long spine, but somewhere along the way, he had encountered a little mark in her skin. Or at least, that's what it had felt like. He moved his fingertips over the same spot softly several times until he realised what it really was - a scar.

However, as soon as he began to trace the small scar across her back, she flinched and recoiled. He looked at her curiously, but before he could speak, she hurriedly said;

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" He asked, more out of suspicion than concern.

"It's just a scar, Tommy..."

"Not a surgical one."

"No..." Serafine sighed. "But it doesn't matter..."

"Of course it doesn't." He replied. "I'm just curious as to how you got it."

"I was stabbed when I was younger, okay?"

"With what? A butter knife?" He sneered.

"No!" She snapped. It appeared his feisty little Serafine was back. She then calmed herself down, taking a deep breath and telling him; "Tommy, if I tell you this, you can't tell anyone else, alright? I've never told anyone before and I'm trusting you with this."

"You can tell me anything, my darling..." He whispered, reaching out for her and pulling her to his smooth, toned chest.

The young woman sighed for the hundredth time that day. "I've only been in one relationship before you... I was only ever his little toy; there in the day to better his image, there at night to be his play thing... He just treated me as a sex object and one afternoon, when I tried to leave him, he threatened me with the Swiss Army knife he always kept in his boot..." She took another deep breath. "It was a lesson to me - I was to be submissive, or die..."

There was a silence for a moment that even Tommy could not explain. He had no idea that Serafine was so troubled deep down.

"How did you get out?" He asked quietly.

"I snuck out of the window one night in my pyjamas..."

Tommy didn't quite know what to say. At first, he had been filled with shock, then a little pity (which she would have been proud of, if she had known, for Tommy never pitied anyone), but then he felt a searing anger within him. How dare anyone treat his beautiful Serafine that way? He should hunt this 'man' down and kill him!

However, as they stood there, her hair tickling his skin, his rage gave way to something else - lust.

"I would never hurt you, Serafine." He said. "Not ever."

"I know..." She giggled. "But I really would like you to take more of your clothes off, dear. I mean, it's not really fair that I've been stripped down to my underwear while you've only taken off your shirt." She finished with an enticing grin and the most falsely innocent eyes he had ever seen.

"So, the lady of the manor thinks she can get whatever she wants, does she?" Tommy purred.

"I know I can." She replied, her hands wandering over his back with a feather-light touch, nearly making him want to concede to her demands then and there.

"You should know that it will not be easy." He grinned, lowering his head to kiss her neck.

He found her sweet spot almost right away, nipping and sucking on it, loving the power he felt when he made her moan. His fingers traced the red lace of her bra, teasing her, knowing she wanted him to remove it. She proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and drew him as close as she possibly could. Tommy would enjoy this. She'd make sure of it.

She braved lifting her head to take a soft nip at his earlobe, making him moan properly for the first time. He stopped kissing her neck to momentarily take pleasure from her soft lips against his skin, feeling an intimacy he'd never had with anyone else. This felt almost surreal to him; there were moments when all the stress he had seemed to disappear under her touch and he sighed with relief, running his hands all over her slender body.

The only thing that made this a little difficult for Serafine was that she was only five-foot-six to Tommy's six-foot-three. What would make this easier for her, she guessed, was having Tommy on the bed so she could explore every part of him properly.

"Tommy, dearest..." She began. "I'd very much appreciate it if we could move to the bed..."

"So impatient..." He growled playfully as his hands roamed her buttocks. "But I suppose we can..."

Tommy slipped off his shoes and socks whilst she sauntered over to the bed, now feeling very much like her normal self. She tossed her hair and let it cascade over her back as she walked, taking her time to reach her destination.

Tommy watched her all the way there, struggling to contain his groan of desire as her hips swayed elegantly. Her marble skin seemed to shine as she lifted a hand to brush her hair back from her face. Her cheeks and eyes were aglow too with excitement and as she sat on the bed, Tommy could already imagine how it would feel to move his hands over her soft breasts, then down over her hips to her juicy little bottom in that red, sexy underwear.

He followed her as she let the heels drop from her feet to the carpet, barely aware of what he was doing. Lust clouded his mind and put him into a wonderful trance; he could see Serafine and nothing else in the room mattered. He wanted her, and soon.

As soon as Tommy was within arms' reach, her hands found his belt buckle and she unfastened it feverishly, pulling it from the loops in his trousers. However, she had no sooner moved to his trouser button than he pushed her back gently so they were both now sitting on the large bed, facing each other.

Serafine's breathing rate increased dramatically as she lay back on the pillows, her skin tingling, aching for Tommy's touch. She closed her eyes and waited to feel his hands and lips on her body, nearly shaking in anticipation.

However, their lips met only once and very gently before she felt his weight shift on the bed, then disappear completely. Before she had time to dread the door opening and slamming shut behind him, he said;

"Keep your eyes closed."

The curious woman did as she was told, shuddering with excitement, heart hammering in her chest so loud she was positive Tommy could hear it. She picked up a sound to her left, like a piece of material sliding over a smooth wooden surface. The next sound was impossible to mistake; the soft 'pop' of the button on his trousers and the pulling down of his zip echoed around her, making her intake breath and twitch a little.

Suddenly, without warning, she felt his weight on the bed again, but before she opened her eyes, he slipped something soft over her face and tied it above her ear. She envied Tommy's self-control as he slowly made a knot in the makeshift blindfold. Smelling his masculine scent as she took a gulp of the heavy air, she deduced that, by the smooth texture and the width of the item, it was Tommy's tie that currently restricted her vision.

Her senses suddenly became heightened to make up for her loss of sight, so much so that she could hear Tommy's slightly heavier breathing, just about picking up the location of his footsteps as he circled the bed.

"I've waited far too long for this Serafine..." Came the gentleman's strained and lustful voice from somewhere to her right. "You have no idea how real all of my dreams seem, only to wake in the morning to find your slim, naked little legs aren't draped over my hip. It pains me when I lift my hand to run my fingers through your beautiful hair, but all I grasp is an empty space..." Tommy sat on the bed and entwined a hand in her red locks. "I can only sigh in despair when the fantasy of your hands travelling over my skin melds into reality, and I'm left with only the sweetest memories of your touch that was never even there..."

Serafine's heart fluttered with a mixture of shock and arousal. She had no idea Tommy felt that deeply for her. At the same time, she felt a dull ache beginning to appear between her legs just listening to his desperate voice. Yes, she knew Tommy would pleasure her, but she also wondered just how good it would feel to fulfil his lustful fantasies and watch him come undone beneath her. She simply had to find out, but as his breath ghosted over her neck, she pushed that thought to the side and concentrated solely on Tommy and what he was doing to her.

Having temporarily lost her sight, all of her nerves were standing on end, ready to be touched, but not so, and when his chilly fingertips brushed along her waist, she gasped and her back arched, allowing Tommy to smoothly slip his hands behind her and unclasp her bra. He pulled the garment down her arms and, although she had looked very sexy with it on, he much preferred it off.

There was a soft 'thud' as he dropped the item to the floor and Serafine picked up on this sound, her head twitching upwards, trying to distinguish where it had come from. Tommy grinned at the sight of his hypersensitive girlfriend craning her neck to catch the slightest of sounds like a curious animal, sniffing its way around a new environment. God, the things he wanted to do to her... But alas, the hour was growing late and time waits for no man; the night would not stay young forever, so he would have to save his more... unusual requests for another time.

Now, though, his attention was drawn back to the impressive assets she had been hiding from him. She shivered a little from the new exposure and Tommy had to grit his teeth and bite back a groan as her nipples hardened, her body adjusting to the loss of another layer of clothing.

As Tommy began to pepper her chest with soft kisses, he slowly lowered his body onto hers, causing her to moan and tangle her fingers through his hair. It was then she felt herself gasp and writhe at the feel of his skin against hers, so soft and smooth, their legs becoming tangled in a gentle display of passion.

"You, my fiery Goddess, are nothing short of magnificent..." He breathed over her rose-pink nipples, straining his ears to hear every last sliver of her groan. The rapid rise and fall of her chest only spurred him on as his lips slowly curled around one of the hardened nubs, causing her to gasp as his thumb flicked and rolled over the other one.

Delicious moans left Serafine's lips as he began to suck and nip gently at her nipple, tenderly caressing her other breast. She had imagined him doing this, imagined that one day he would hold her lovingly and touch her in all the right places. So far, he had not disappointed his eager girlfriend.

His flitting kisses travelled down between her breasts and to her ever-tightening abdomen, hungry for a taste of her. He settled between her legs painfully slowly and Serafine's pulse was racing as she let loose a moan of desire.

Admittedly, she was quite nervous. No one had pleasured her the way Tommy was about to. Her previous boyfriend had only bothered to ensure his own pleasure, not hers. It pained her to think she had never achieved orgasm with him. Yes, at times when she had been alone in bed or in the shower, her mind had often wandered to less modest images of Tommy, her hand travelling between her legs as she endeavoured to bring herself to nirvana. Although she had succeeded quite a few times, she always felt there was more to that pleasure that she couldn't access by herself.

Just then, Tommy's hands slipped into the waistband of her underwear and he pulled them down, his warm tongue taking a long, slow lap at Serafine's most sensitive area. She gave a cry of pleasure, her hips bucking a little. He noticed that she was incredibly responsive, but that only increased his enjoyment.

She deserved this after all she'd done for him, all she'd put up with. Even Tommy himself recognised he was sometimes cruel and cold, rude even, but he also realised his pride was starting to affect his relationship. Of course he wanted Serafine around. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone else, but he was too proud to admit it. Now, he was desperately trying to rid himself of that pride, wanting to show her just how much he loved her.

As he took more slow licks at her sensitive bud, her back arched and she groaned repeatedly. Tommy found himself having to strengthen his grip on her legs to keep her even remotely still, experimenting with various different speeds and pressures to find out what she liked most.

Once he found a rhythm that had her begging for him not to stop, he continued for a little while longer, growling against her skin to further intensify her pleasure, drinking in the delicious moans that left her red lips. She began to shake and twitch, telling Tommy that she was now nearing the first of many climaxes he would give to her, so his tongue delved into her opening as he endeavoured to make this as pleasurable as possible for Serafine.

The young woman gripped at locks of Tommy's hair, seeing stars as his tongue masterfully licked and flicked her inner walls.

"Oh, God, Tommy!" She cried to the heavens between her short, heavy breaths. She could feel herself nearing the point of no return, wanting to tell him again to keep going, but she could not form a coherent sentence in her current state, so could only encourage him via her lustful, loud and desperate groans.

Just then, all of the pressure that had built up in her lower abdomen was released and Serafine's orgasm came crashing down on her, driving her over the edge and filling her with an overwhelming pleasure. She cried out and arched her back, in a state of complete bliss, aware of nothing at all except the waves of pleasure wracking throughout her body of a greater intensity than she'd ever felt before.

Tommy slowly rose to his knees and gazed at her as she started to recover. Her heaving chest was flushed a delicate, rosy pink and her lips were a beautiful scarlet red as her hair fanned out over the pillows behind her. God, she was beautiful... What had Tommy done to be able to call this flawless reincarnation of Aphrodite his own? Surely there was no deed worthy of such a Goddess.

Serafine felt Tommy's weight shifting once more before he slipped his tie from around her head, his fingertips brushing her cheekbones and temples wonderfully softly. As her eyes fluttered open, her soft, emerald irises were met with Tommy's burning brown ones, an irrefutable hunger set deep within them.

"Tommy..." She breathed. "That was incredible..."

"Incredible to watch, as well..." He whispered as a grin formed upon his lips, making her shiver and the tingles of pleasure shot along her spine.

Suddenly, she felt the need to repay him for his efforts and could think of only one way to do it. This would fulfil her own fantasy of reducing Tommy to a groaning, begging mess before her.

She lifted her lips to meet his own, tasting herself as her hand travelled down to his boxers. She began to lightly stroke Tommy's ever-hardening member through the thin material, teasing him by slowing down when he moved his hips and attempted to create more friction.

Eventually, she indulged him just a little and squeezed him gently, causing him to groan and bury his head in her neck. Seizing his moment of weakness, Serafine hooked her leg over his hip and swung her weight right over and on top of him, immediately pressing her lips against his to stop him from resisting. She had no need, however; Tommy grinned against her lips, highly amused that she wanted to take control of this. He was eager to see what she would do when given the reins.

Slowly trailing light kisses down his neck and hearing his breathing quicken, she could feel the rise and fall of his sculpted chest. She moved further down just as slowly, wanting to tease him, wanting to hear him beg her to allow his release and break down his barrier of pride.

Tommy's breath hitched as she slowly gripped the soft material of his boxers and dragged them down, his hips twitching a little and her fingertips brushed over his groin. He exhaled heavily as some of the pressure against his member was relieved, but as he looked at Serafine just then, marvelling at his size, the lust coiled in the pit of his stomach.

His head hit the soft pillows as she kissed his tip lightly, stroking the ridge and base with each of her hands. She was very experienced in this department, she wouldn't deny. Her previous boyfriend had made her do this, ordering her around, telling her what to do and when. She had a pretty good idea of what Tommy would enjoy, but now, she didn't have to fear not hitting just the right spot in the right moment or going too slowly, for she always felt safe with Tommy.

He gave a long sigh full of bliss as she curled her lips around his head, sucking just a little as she stroked the hard shaft. Then, she slowly took him in inch by inch, curling her tongue and moving her hands over his legs, making him squirm beneath her.

When she could go no further, she slowly withdrew, sucking in her cheeks and ensuring they rubbed along his member. Tommy finally let loose a small moan, but Serafine could tell he had stifled much of it, for his muscles from the waist down had all tightened suddenly. This was her chance to break his pride!

"Why are you holding back, Tommy?" She purred before licking the entire underside of his member with one smooth sweep of her skilled tongue. "Come on. Let me hear your moans." She persuaded.

She took him in as far as she could once more, but instead of pulling back, she began to move up and down his member. His breaths were short and heavy as he desperately tried to conceal his groans, but he did not succeed for long. Eventually, as Serafine picked up speed, he felt he could hold on no longer and released a loud cry of pleasure, bringing a grin to her lips. It had been one of the most arousing sounds she had ever heard, but she wasn't quite satisfied yet.

Tommy gasped and groaned as she curled her tongue. This was by far one of the most pleasurable sensations he had ever felt and, as he subconsciously laced his fingers through her hair and tugged gently, she moaned against his member. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure through Tommy and before he could stop himself, his girlfriend's name left his lips in an echoing moan.

"Oh, Serafine..." He groaned, lifting his hips and pulling harder on her silky red locks.

Finally, she had what she wanted, so instead of teasing him, she now settled in a relentless rhythm that had Tommy moaning, groaning and gasping for breath. He felt the heat pooling in his abdomen and knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. He was incredibly surprised that she was so skilled. No one had ever brought him so close to his climax so quickly. He would have to stop her, though. Tommy wanted to be inside her when he really did find release.

"Serafine... Sera, stop, please..." He gasped.

She stopped abruptly at his unusual use of her nickname and gazed up at him as he moved into a sitting position, wide-eyed and confused.

"I-I'm sorry, Tommy. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Tommy chuckled and snaked his arms about her waist. "Of course not." He reassured, pulling her onto his lap. "No one has ever given me so much pleasure."

Serafine blushed and the delicate redness returned to her cheeks. "Why did you ask me to stop?"

He pulled her even closer to him so that his hard member was pressed against her stomach. He touched his lips to hers softly before grazing her earlobe with his teeth.

"I want to be inside you when I come." He whispered brazenly. "I want to feel you tightening and writhing around me as your release triggers mine..."

Serafine sighed blissfully at hearing Tommy talking to her like that, sending shivers down her spine. She positioned herself above his member and groaned as his tip lightly brushed her heated centre, begging for him to take the final step. He placed his hands under her thighs to support her before asking;

"Are you ready, my dear?"

She looked into his lustful eyes and nodded, preparing herself as he slowly lowered her onto him.

Although he struggled to keep his eyes open with the immense relief that washed over him, Tommy wanted to watch her face as he slid into her - and she did not disappoint.

Serafine could feel the pleasure coursing through her veins and as she felt Tommy enter her, she bit her lip and arched her back, moaning quietly. She couldn't believe how different this felt to any other sexual experience she had ever had before. It had always been uncomfortable, sometimes painful, but all she felt now was pure bliss.

As Tommy's arms relaxed and he leaned back on his elbows, she allowed herself to slip slowly all the way onto him. They both groaned as their hips met and she gave herself a little time to adjust this new, deeply satisfying sensation.

Tommy lifted one of his arms and wrapped it around Serafine's slender body, bringing her into a heated and passionate lip lock. She clung to his neck as she started to roll her hips and the pleasure intensified tenfold, making her release lustful gasps and sighs into the kiss.

Neither of them were now able to think clearly. It was just them. Everything else seemed completely and utterly irrelevant, insignificant as the heat pooled and the pleasure began to build once more within them both.

"Oh... Oh, Tommy..." Serafine groaned loudly.

Tommy crushed her to his chest and buried his face in her neck, moving his hips in time with hers and allowing her bud to rub against him. She groaned loudly and ground into him harder to increase the pressure on her pleasure hot spot. It wouldn't be long now until she reached another climax, but this time, she hoped to bring Tommy toppling over the edge with her.

"Are you close, Serafine?" He whispered breathlessly in her ear.

"Yes!" She cried. "God, Tommy, don't stop!"

With that, the young surgeon endeavoured to empty his mind and focus completely on the pleasure. He felt as though he was having an altogether out of body experience as the fire burned within him. He had longed to feel this connection with Serafine, this passion, this almost stifling intimacy, and now he had it. His true feelings had far surpassed his pride, it seemed.

Suddenly, Serafine felt herself starting to lose awareness of everything else around her and the pair of them only got through a few more erratic, desperate movements before she felt her insides clenching deliciously, crying out and groaning as Tommy found his release as well. Her nails dug into his flesh as her mouth hung open and her eyes screwed themselves shut in pure pleasure. Tommy buried his face in her hair and breathed a heavy sigh that sounded more like a moan, his abdomen tightening as he spilled his hot seed into his girlfriend.

For a little while, they were both still as their hearts and lungs settled, completely exhausted. Caught in a gentle embrace, they just held each other for a little while, hypersensitive to each other's touch. Tommy could feel every skin cell in Serafine's sweaty palms as they rested on his back and every strand of her hair that touched his skin seemed to set his nerves alight with tingling. Even that beautiful, feminine smell she carried was exaggerated and her heart thrummed against his chest.

She started to softly kiss his neck, feeling the hairs on the backs of his arms brushing her skin. His pulse throbbed beneath her lips, his chest and back glistening and slick with sweat.

Eventually, Serafine climbed off him and they lay down on the soft bed. She closed her eyes, feeling happier than she'd felt for a long time.

Some time later, Tommy peeled back the duvet and invited her to lie with him. She did just that, snuggling into his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her and pulled the duvet back over them both. Feeling delightfully cosy, she began to drop off to sleep before long. However, her eyes snapped open as she realised they had forgotten something of vital importance.

"Um... Tommy?" She said, her heart skipping a few beats.

"Hm?" He answered lazily.

"We didn't use a condom." She whispered, but Tommy didn't seem to be panicking.

"I've got some pills in the cupboard..." He said calmly.

"Oh." Sighed she with relief that was so strong, Tommy felt it wash over her. However, a thoughtful frown then painted itself upon her delicate features. "Wait a minute... why do you have morning-after pills...?"

"Sleep, Serafine." He said, his lips curling into a grin as he kissed her forehead.

Even though he had admitted he loved Serafine, he still retained enough pride not to tell her that he had been planning this for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
